Blood Blue
by Nami Engel H
Summary: OAJ (Organización Asesina Juvenil) "Caza a tu presa, o morirás es así de sencillo" Es la primera Ley ¿No la cumplistes? espera a ver que sera de ti. "I Have a big gun, and I kill you" Advertencia: Gore, muerte de personajes.
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Prologo:

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado? Como la gente de tan cruel corazón solo piensa en si mismo, pero no ¿En los demás? Es una fácil pregunta pero nadie la podrá responder, sola las verdaderas acciones te justifican de noble o cruel corazón…Pero a veces esas acciones se pueden confundir y crear errores; errores que aunque pequeños que sean pueden causar un gran alboroto y aunque tu no lo veas de esa forma ni te afecte ni te importe, para otros puede ser algo que lastimen a ellos y puedan causarle un profundo dolor. ¿Eres tu una persona de cruel corazón? Date cuenta de lo que has hecho y si solo ha sido para tu propio beneficio pero lastimando a otras personas.

Muchas personas piensan que esas personas que son malas de corazón a veces merecen hasta el mas profundó sufrimiento, pero… ¿Realmente todas las personas lo merecen? Aunque tú lo veas de forma egoísta puede ser que esa acción se cometa por alguien más y aun asi te sorprenderías de esas personas, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en los sentimientos de los demás? Tal vez pensaras o dirás "Claro que he pensado en ello" pero… ¿Algunas vez has puesto los sentimientos de alguien mas sobre los tuyos por lo menos una vez en tu vida? ¿Ya vez? Como las preguntas se pueden responder solas depende del caso, analiza bien tus palabras y acciones antes de decirlas o cometerlas o prepárate para el error que podrías cometer, y pensaras "De seguro afectaran a otras personas y no a mi", ten en claro que tarde o temprano a ti te afectara y a los demás no, solo piénsalo, veras que tengo razón.

Hablemos de la vida normal, estudiar, trabajar, amor y amistad, cosas sencillas ¿no? Pero ¿Algunas vez has pensado en la muerte? ¿Te asusta? ¿Te enloquece? En cierta parte donde no es un lugar tranquilo existe las palabras de muerte que no es cualquier asesinato causado por un delincuente o un robo en una parte pequeña del mundo, hablamos de asesinos reales que se encargan de asesina cierto tipo de persona, ¿podrían la vida normal combinarse con ese tipo de asesino? Ya veremos. Para ello y lo demás existe una organización llamada OAJ (Organización Asesina Juvenil).

Su primera Ley es: "Caza a tu presa, o morirás es asi de sencillo ¿No la cumpliste? Prepárate para sufrir.

Segunda Ley: Solo podrás abandonar la OAJ con cierto tipo de detalles: No formaras parte de nuevo en la organización, No volverás a verla de nuevo ni podrás contactar a cualquier otro Blood Blue, revela la identidad de la OAJ y morirás.

Tercera ley: Cuando formas parte de la OAJ más te vale no traicionar, no escaparas fácilmente.

Palabras claves:

Blood Blue: Agente de la OAJ que se divide en diferentes rangos:

Rango A: asesinos normales se encargan de asesinatos menores de gente poderosa o engreída de poca importancia.

Rango B: Asesinos expertos de asesinatos de importantes empresarios egoístas y engreídas y de mas importancia.

Rango C: Asesinos profesionales, genios técnicos y hackers internacionales encargados de asesinatos de grandes presidentes e importante gente famosa, rica y engreída.

Nombre OAJ: nombre clave de los Blood Blue para poder contactarse entre otros Blood Blue.

Gatzer: Genios dedicados a la protección y seguridad de la OAJ.

Raters: El jefe/a de la OAJ encargado de modificar las leyes asi como de controlar el sistema de asesinatos y asesinos, enemigos y aliados.

Piénsalo bien antes de querer participar aquí, esto no es de niños, si quieres jugar de manera diferente puedes entrar aquí donde podrás vengarte y disfrutar de asesinar.

¿Has escuchado de Blood Teller? Es la mejor asesina juvenil de la OAJ, la chica de frio corazón y mente sutil, nivel C profesional.

Ten cuidado tú podrías ser la próxima victima de La OAJ.

¿Les gusto? ¿Continuo? Espero sus comentarios :)


	2. Capitulo 1: Blood Teller

Los personajes no me pertenecen:

Capitulo 1: Blood Teller

Soy Lucy Heartfilia una joven de 17 años recién cumplido estudio criminalística en la universidad de Fairy Tail, ¿Qué quieren saber de mi? Llevo una doble vida, como estudiante universitaria normal y otra vida como la asesina reconocida mundialmente "Blood teller", caminaba por las calles frías de Tokio, sentía una presencia persiguiéndome desde hace un buen rato ¿cree que soy tonta? Acabo de ver su cabello pasar por el último callejón, decidí entrar para interrogar a la persona que me perseguía, me adentre en el callejón al parecer no hay nadie, o eso es lo que quieran que crea, me gire a hacia mi izquierda sacando un chuchillo de mi pecho y poniéndole el mismo sobre el cuello con algo de fuerza, mientras que al mismo tiempo otra persona me apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado.

Si la tocas, volara tu cabeza en mil pedazos, Rubia-dijo aquel chico.

¿Crees que serás más rápido que yo en contarle el cuello a tu hermana? Responde, ¿Salamander?-dijo ella con sarcasmo e inmediatamente el retiro la pistola y yo con confianza retiro el cuchillo de su cuello.

Un placer conocerla señorita Blood Teller, yo soy… -dijo el chico antes de ser interrumpido.

Dragneel Natsu y Natsumi mejor conocido como los gemelos Firebrighter, se exactamente quienes son-dijo ella.

Al parecer sabes mucho de nosotros, ¿Sabrás por que te perseguimos?-dijo el sonriendo.

Eso no lo se, me lo dirás ahora –dijo ella amenazante.

¿Qué te hace creer que me importa tu voz amenazante? Te diré cuando quiera Pequeña rubia-dijo el burlándose.

Entonces tampoco me va a importar, asesinar a tu hermosa hermana-dijo ella que de un momento a otro ya estaba atrás de Natsumi con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Dejadla en paz, preciosa, mi problema es contigo no con ella dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella por detrás y acariciaba su cabello dorado.

Tus halagos estúpidos, no funcionan conmigo, y si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo el próxima persona sin cabeza serás tú-dijo mientras quitaba el cuchillo del cuello de Natsumi y golpeaba a Natsu en el estomago.

Eres ruda, y difícil….interesante-dijo Natsu para si mismo.

Natsumi, se quedo en silencio todo ese tiempo, ahí vamos de nuevo Natsu tratando de conquistar a otra chica, espera que esa tal chica Lucy no caiga demasiado rápido a los pies de mi hermano, decía para si misma.

Lucy caminaba directamente a su Universidad, por culpa de ese engreído llegaría tarde, pero para su mayor mala suerte, seria el y su hermana su nuevos compañeros de universidad, ¿había algo peor que ser vigilada por agentes menores?

Mientras Natsumi sumida en sus pensamientos, Natsu intentaba sacarle conversación a Lucy, esta chica será difícil pensó, me recuerda a…mejor olvida eso te volverás a lastimar.

El camino se hizo corto de camino a la universidad, Natsu paro de llamarle la atención lo cual hizo que se sintiera mas cómoda, al fin llegaron; unas rejas de unos 10 metros de altura, color negro y con letras que decían "Universidad Fairy tail" se abría lentamente, dando el paso a un hermoso jardín, Lucy camino hacia su clase le tocaba Anatomía de cuerpos, y para peor el egocéntrico Natsu Dragneel quiso estudiar Criminalística, en cambio la chica Natsumi estudiaba para Ingeniería.

¿Por qué eres tan fría?-pregunto Natsu observando.

Que te importa-contesto ella con el ceño fruncido.

Oye, Oye no seas asi, solo quiero conocerte un poco mas, se que es duro-dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Lucy se sonrojo al contacto, hace mucho no recibía un abrazo, y aunque ese chico peli rosa era algo molesto, el calor de su abrazo le daba seguridad. ¿Por que le habrá dicho algo como eso?, tal vez los juzgue mal. Recobro la compostura y lo aparto bruscamente.

No vuelvas a abrazarme-dijo ella en susurro.

Vamos amor, se un poco mas flexible-dijo seductoramente Natsu.

Otra vez, esa actitud seductora de "Puedo estar con quiera cuando quiera" la había hecho enojar de nuevo, la actitud protectora de antes, debía admitirlo le había agradado; pero escuchar de nuevo esa actitud engreída, no le agradaba.

Lucy bufo con molestia, y se levanto de la silla para cambiarse de lugar, no soportaría la actitud de ese patán, era asi todos los chicos que se acercaban a ella que podía dominarla y estar con ella, las cosas no son asi, todos lo hombres son iguales pensó Lucy, antes de que la clase comenzara.

Demonios, ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?, la trata gentilmente y luego lo trata como a un simple patán, decía Natsu para si mismo, bufo con molestia.

Pasaro horas, y termino la clase; Lucy fue la ultima en salir del aula directo a la cafetería se encontraría con Levy-chan.

¡Lu-chan! ¡Por aquí! –exclamo una chica de cabello azul y un lazo amarillo.

Hola, Levy-chan-dijo Lucy suspirando.

¿Qué ocurre Lu-chan?, no te ves muy animada hoy-dijo inflando sus mejillas y hacia un pequeño puchero.

Una de las únicas personas que conocía de su identidad de Blood Teller, era su mejor amiga Levy, logro enterarse cuando una misión se torno algo complicada hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida de las personas a mi alrededor; obtuvo el permiso de Erza Scarlet mejor conocida "Titania" la mano derecha del Rater; pero tuvo que atentarse a las consecuencias de los secretos que Levy se enteraba, podrían incluso asesinarla.

Es solo que conseguí que me vigilaran dos agentes Blood Blue de rango menor, y para variar el chico es un completo patán –dijo Lucy con molestia.

Vamos Lu-chan relájate, deberías darle una oportunidad; ya podrás conocerlos mejor-dijo Levy.

Intentare Levy, sabes cuanto odio a esa clase de personas ya sabes por "eso"-remarco Lucy el la última palabra.

Lo siento, no quería que pensaras en eso-se disculpo Levy.

No te preocupes, llegara el momento de enfrentarlo-dijo Lucy.

Pero sin saber, Natsu aseguro de esconderse lo mejor posible para escuchar la conversación de ambas, ¿tanto no le gustaban los chicos asi? , tal vez…sea ese tipo de persona dijo Natsu sonriendo, al fin te he encontrado.

.

.

.

El día finalizo algo rápido, Levy se despidió de Lucy ya que tenia que estudiar. Lucy aprovecho de visitar el cuartel general 1 de la OAJ, para ocupar una nueva misión.

Al llegar fue recibida por Mirajane Strauss la mano izquierda de Rater, piel blanca, ojos azules, y una tierna sonrisa acompañada de una actitud amable, la albina se acerco a Lucy para darle la bienvenida.

¡Al fin llegas Lucy!, Erza y Rater te necesitan enseguida-exclamo Mirajane, con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde están?-pregunto Lucy ignorando el gesto.

En la sala de misiones, al parecer es importante, que tengas buen día-dijo la albina para marcharse a hacer sus labores.

Lucy se encamino e la sala de misiones, una sala grande y espaciosa, allí se encuentran las misiones asignadas por diferentes autores, clasificadas por categoría, asunto y rango; rara vez Erza y Rater la buscaban allí, debía ser algo de suma importancia. Llego al lugar siendo saludada por Erza, cabello rojizo y ojos chocolate, y una mirada seria y neutral a la vez, procedió a hablarle enseguida.

Lucy, necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Rater.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-respondió Lucy.

Es una misión de suma importancia y debe ser realizada perfectamente- aquí tienes la hoja de requisitos y reglas, procedió a leerla.

"_Se busca Sherry Blendy, Edad: 19, Ocupación: Estudiante de universidad, trabajo de medio tiempo: secretaria de la empresa Lamia Scale, conocida mejor como "Muñeca manipuladora", encargo: se busca viva o muerta; riesgo: suele ser manipuladora, mentirosa y muchas veces traidora, seduce a hombres ricos para sacarles dinero y muchos provechos; experta en armas, secuaces: dos hombres conocidos como Streath y Ledash._

Sencillo, tomo la misión- dijo Lucy mientras se marchaba.

Espera Lucy, eso no es todo; es una ex agente de la OAJ; y vendió información importante para la Organización, además no estarás sola los gemelos Firebrighter te acompañaran en la misión-finalizo Erza.

Yo hago mis misiones solas, erza-replico Lucy.

Lucy, escúchame con atención necesitaras de ayuda, una mujer no podrá contra Sherry, eso es todo fin de la discusión-dijo el Rater para luego retirarse junto con Erza.

¿Lista para la misión?-dijo Natsu llegando a la habitación seguida de Natsumi.

Salimos mañana, temprano, sin falta- dijo Lucy.

Bien-respondió molesto Natsu.

.

.

.

Esto…será…muy…divertido-dijo la voz de una mujer de forma coqueta.

Señorita Sherry, creo que ya es demasiado que haya retado a la OAJ-dijo Ledash.

Mmm…. Pero yo quiero jugar-dijo ella triste.

Lo comprendemos. Pero podría salir lastimada-replico Streath

¿Estas dudando de mis habilidades?, además…quisiera tener la cabeza de Blood teller en mis manos-replico Sherry quien vestida de un vestido negro escotado y algo corto, lencería cara, y tacones.

Claro que no ama-dijeron sus secuaces para luego retirarse.

Lucy…Heartfilia, es el momento-dijo Sherry para luego soltar una carcajada traviesa.

Reviews:

AnikaSukino 5d: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero disfrutes de este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.

FairyNight-NaluLover: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, por cierto… quiero remarcar unos detalles de tu critica u opinión, no trate de hacer una clase de psicología solo es algo que tendrá que ver mas adelante en el fic, podrás notarlo luego, tienes razón con el prologo si es posible tratare de reescribirlo y aportarle alguna otra cosa relacionado con la historia, respectó a lo de las personas engreídas y su clasificación de matar quise destacar el punto de que cada persona que asesinen tendrá relación alguna con su pasado o futuro de eso se trata la historia, algunos asesinos no matar para satisfacer sus necesidades de sangre algunos son solo para venganza o algo parecido, aun asi te agradezco tu Reviews y aunque no lo hayas visto el prologo de la manera que yo quería tomare en cuenta tus puntos.

Sora-chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también, besos.

Sakura: me alegro que te haya gustado, tranquila obviamente lo continuare.

Fairy red. Gracias por leer, y tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un comentario, espero te guste este capitulo, y que continúes comentando.


	3. Capitulo 2: La misión

Capitulo 2: La misión

Era de mañana, y Lucy esperaba en el puerto de Hargeon la llegada de los gemelos para empezar con el plan, espero por unos largos minutos, si ellos no se apuraban perderían el tren y tendrían que esperar unas cuantas horas, Lucy esperaba impacientemente hasta que pudo divisar entre la multitud, una singular cabellera rosa, que se acerco corriendo hacia la dirección de la rubia, con ceño un poco fruncido.

¡Los siento!, se me hizo tarde-contesto cansado el pelirosa.

Eso ya no importa, subamos deprisa al tren-dijo Lucy arrastrándolo hacia dentro.

Una vez dentro del tren, buscaron sus asientos para poder relajarse; era un viaje de 24 horas asi que se quedarían un buen tiempo en aquel tren.

¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-pregunto Lucy.

No se que le pasa, prefirió escoger una misión para ella sola, y me dejo a mi esta misión-dijo Natsu un poco mareado.

Esta bien, pero ¿estas bien?-pregunto Lucy preocupada.

Algo asi…los transportes me marean-dijo casi a punto de vomitar.

Pues tendrás que aguantar es un viaje de 24 horas-dijo ella.

.

.

.Pasaron las horas y ya era casi media noche, Lucy quien trataba de dormir, logro dormirse por un buen rato; por otra parte Natsu no ha podido dormir nada, ya que sus mareos no lo hacían sentir bien. En un momento de turbulencia la cabeza de Natsu cayó en el regazo de Lucy, despertándola.

¿Natsu que estas…?-pregunto, antes de darse cuanta que ya estaba dormido.

Lucy iba a despertarlo, pero se veía muy tranquilo y tierno. ¿Espera?... ¿Tierno? ¡Que demonios estas diciendo Lucy!, dijo mientras se daba un cachetada metal. Acaricio su cabello rosa lentamente, y luego quedarse dormida, pero ella no sabia que Natsu no estaba del todo dormido, sintió su caricia sonrió de medio lado y luego durmió plácidamente.

Era de mañana y el primero en despertar fue Natsu, quien se quedo en esa posición para no despertar a la rubia que dormia. Pensó en lo de anoche, ¿Por qué lo trato de manera cariñosa? Si ella siempre fue fría con el, ya veo dijo para si mismo, se hace la fuerte, y todo el mundo lo cree pero por dentro es tan frágil como un cristal….

Lucy despertó unos minutos después, encontrándose con unos ojos verde mirándola fijamente y algo de preocupación.

¿Qué ocurre?-`pregunto.

¿Por qué eres asi?-dijo el.

¿Asi como?-cuestiono ella.

Te haces la fuerte, no lo eres; no trates de ocultarte, a ti y a tus emociones, lo que sea que haya pasado, te comprendo y a veces será dura pero no cambies por algo que haya pasado ¿si?-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente, luego se sorprendió de sentir su lagrimas salir, Lucy La fría, sin emociones estaba llorando frente a el, al parecer dio justo en el blanco de su actitud.

¿Quisieras contarme?, tranquila puedes confiar en mí, y ser tú misma conmigo-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y limpiaba sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Te contare luego, debemos registrarnos en el hotel y poner en marcha el plan-dijo Lucy con la cabeza abajo.

Esta bien, pero es una promesa que me contras-dijo sonriente.

Natsu…-dijo Lucy.

.

.

.

Llegaron a un hotel, y fueron atendidos amablemente por una recepcionista, quien les dio una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel; pero para su mala suerte solo había una cama, la chica pensó que eran pareja…

Solo…hay…una…cama-dijo Lucy.

No te preocupes, no será por muchas noches-dijo Natsu relajado y acostado en la cama.

Esta bien, iré a tomar una ducha-dijo ella mientras entraba al baño.

Una vez en el baño, desnudo su cuerpo y entro en la tina de agua caliente, lavo su suave cabello dorado, y cada parte de su cuerpo; al terminar relajo y comenzó a pensar lo ocurrido en el tren, ¿Cómo es que Natsu era de esa manera?, la trato bien, y algo tierno…Vamos Lucy no te dejes llevar, decía para si; solo trata de acercarse a ti, y cuando sepa todo lo ocurrido se alejara de ti…como todos los demás.

Luego de pensar un rato, salió de la tina sintiendo el frio es su piel, e inmediatamente seco su cuerpo y se vistió con Shorts negros algo cortos, y una suéter gris bastante grande, al terminar, entro en la habitación encontrándose con un Natsu mirando hacia el techo y pensando severamente, le pareció extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo; se sentó en la ventana para mirar el atardecer que se asomaba al horizonte, el atardecer le recordaba a aquel día.

¡Oe! Lucy-la llamo Natsu a lo que ella volteo la mirada encontrando con la de el.

¿Qué pasa?—dijo bajando la mirada.

Prometiste contarme-dijo mientras levantaba su cara para verla directamente los ojos…espera ¿Cuándo fue que llevo a mi lado?

Estoy segura de que cuando te cuente, me dejaras como todos los demás-replico ella triste.

Claro que no, no te dejare sola ¿si?-dijo el.

Está bien te contare….

Hace unos años atrás…. (Lo contare en tercera persona)…

Una joven llamada Layla acababa de terminar sus estudios en la universidad, estudio arte; le fascinaba dibujar, y pintar…Allí conoció a Jude un joven educado, rico, y amable; el quería estudiar arte pero su padre lo obligo a tomar la profesión de médico…Por un malentendido la primera vez no se llevaron tan bien; pero luego de hacer las pases lograron volverse amigos, e inseparables.

Pasaron los años, y el amor no falto en la relación; Jude y Layla se enamoraron y fueron novios al poco tiempo. Vivieron unos momentos de felicidad, y unos meses después fue cuando Jude le propuso matrimonio a Layla, su padre estaba furioso; el quería que se hijo se casara con una joven bastante rica para tener la fortuna de su familia; Jude se negó y se fue junto con Layla, su padre prometió hacer algo.

Luego de un hermoso matrimonio, a los meses tuvieron a su primer hijo, que resulto ser una niña; faltaba poco para que esta naciera; y aun no escogieron un nombre. Un día Jude visito a un viejo amigo que había hecho una negocio, y lo ayudo bastante en conseguirlo, su amigo lo invito a la ceremonia de apertura se llamaba "Lucky and Love", y justo cuando iba dar comienzo a la ceremonia la letra K cayo quedando solo las palabras "Lucy", de ahí fue cuando decidieron el nombre de su pequeña hija. Al día siguiente nació, con un hermoso color dorado en sus cabellos y ojos chocolates, al ver a su mama comenzó a reír, Jude y Layla estaban muy felices.

La niña comenzó a crecer, y en poco tiempo ya consiguió tener 5 añitos, pasaban todo el tiempo posible con sus padres, juagaban, leían y las horas de dormir eran las mejores; su madre le contaba un cuento cada noche, y luego le cantaba su canción favorita a Lucy hasta que quedaba dormida.

Un día el padre de Jude, se entero de que tenia una nieta de aquella pobre mujer, juro tener venganza sobre ello…Jude se quedo en casa haciendo un trabajo mientras que Layla llevo a la pequeña Lucy a una visita del parque, caminaron y comieron un delicioso helado juntas; Al mediodía en el camino a casa, Lucy comenzó a notar que alguien los seguía pero decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando Lucy Cumplió sus 7 años, su madre le dio una grandiosa noticia, tendría una hermanita pequeña, Lucy estaba muy contenta y decidió el nombre de su pequeña hermanita "Michelle".

Jude tenía un trabajo que hacer en el extranjero y como se acercaba navidad decidió hacerlo lo más rápido posible para volver a casa con su familia. El día del viaje, Lucy, Michelle y su esposa Layla se despidieron de el, y luego se fue en avión.

Una llamada recibió Jude, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso, y asustado, atendió aquella llamada y lo único que escucho decir antes de colgar fue "Debes asegurarte de que todos están bien en casa ".

Sin importarle su trabajo, salió directamente a casa de nuevo estaba asustado, intento llamar a casa pero nadie atendió, tardo un poco en llegar…

.

.

.

Luego de despedir a su padre, llegaron a casa, Layla decidió hacer el almuerzo mientras las pequeñas Heartfilia jugaban en el patio, hasta que una sombra cubrió el sol frente a ellas.

¡Ah!-un grito desgarrador, de dolor, fue escuchada por Layla inmediatamente salió donde estaba las niñas su cara se horrorizo….

.

.

.

Después de tardarse unas cuantas horas en volver a casa, al fin había llegado, encontró sangre en el patio, se imagino lo peor; camino adentro de la casa y encontró, sangre, ropa tirada por todos lados, un grito lo estremeció provenía del cuarto principal, sin pensarlo dos veces, Salió sin mirar atrás a la habitación principal.

Sangre y mas sangre tirada en el suelo y paredes, recorrió el amplio pasillo, los gritos no cesaban, un pánico se adueño de su mente y de un golpe derribo la entrada principal.

Fijo su mirada en Layla quien estaba en el suelo, herida, desnuda, y un poco pálida, había perdido mucha sangre, luego fijo su mirada de donde provenían los gritos, era Lucy quien era abusada sexualmente por un hombre, que al terminar le dio una cachetada a Lucy, y fijo su vista al hombre.

Me he divertido tanto-dijo sacando un cuchillo y subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón.

Jude, quien estaba más que molesto se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre y comenzó a golpearlo, pero aquel hombre fue más rápido, y lo apuñalo tres veces en el costado del estomago, lo cual causo que cayera al suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para aquel hombre, no solo era un violador, era un asesino enfermo y psicópata, comenzó a abrir el estomago de Jude quien gritaba de dolor y manchaba toda la habitación, Lucy se quedo en la cama llorando y sentía miedo; Michelle lloraba en una esquina de la habitación.

El hombre clavo cuchillos en los ojos de Jude, quien sorprendentemente esta vivo aun, siguió torturándolo mientras le cortaba la lengua, y partes de su piel Jude murió, y luego fue el turno de Layla, quien la termino de matar al clavarle un cuchillo en los ojos, mientras explotaban en sangre, y el contenido adentro del ojo, no tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que anteriormente le corto la lengua y varios de sus dedos.

El hombre fijo su vista en las dos pequeñas, no las mataría…

Bien, ya que me he divertido me llevare a una de ustedes,- dijo acariciando a Lucy, quien comenzó a llorar.

Por favor llévame a mí-dijo Lucy débilmente.

La miro seria, y sonrió; me llevare a tu hermana dijo mientras se llevaba a Michelle, lo cual esta lloraba.

¡No! Por favor llévame a mi, has lo que quieras pero a Michelle no, grito Lucy pero fue en vano, el hombre escapo llevándose a su hermana, nada podía hacer, era pequeña y débil, comenzó a llorar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa habitación llorando, con los cuerpos destruidos y muertos de sus padres.

Llego la policía quien se encontró con la terrible escena, Lucy fue llevada con la policía quien estaba asustada de los hombres y comenzó a gritar, golpear y llorar, tuvo que ser llevada por mujeres.

Nunca encontraron al culpable de la muerte de sus padres, quedo al cuidad de Makarov dreyar quien le juro buscar al maldito que destrozó su familia.

Asi fue como Lucy entro en la OAJ desde muy pequeña, lucho de diferentes formas y hasta ahora es la mejor asesina de la organización sin contar a sus sucesores como Erza, y Mirajane.

Lucy termino su historia y comenzó a llorar, mientras que un impactado pelirrosa quedo con la boca cerrada y ojos de preocupación; el abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar más.

¿Me dejaras sola verdad?-dijo ella temblando.

Claro que no tonta, no te dejare-dijo el, sonriendo.

Todos los niños de mi escuela, al enterarse me comenzaron a tratar mal, me pusieron el sobrenombre de "La huérfana violada", algunos hasta ofrecieron dinero por una noche, las chicas no se juntaban conmigo, hasta que conocí a Levy Mcgarden, una de mis únicas amigas hasta ahora-dijo sonriendo un poco.

Pero…tengo una duda… ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?-pregunto el.

Nunca la encontramos, ni viva ni muerta-dijo ella triste.

¿Qué te parece si?... ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?-dijo el sonriente.

¿Enserio?, pero incluso la policía dejo de buscar, no encontraron nada-replico ella.

No importa, estoy segura de que nosotros encontraremos algo-dijo el.

Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Creo que ya es algo tarde, debemos prepararnos para la misión-replico el.

.

.

.

El principio de la misión era algo sencilla, La famosa Sherry era conocida por sus grandes fiestas, que realizaba cada año sin falta; se colarían en la fiesta haciéndose pasar por hijos de estrellas de cine, vestirían de gala, y en el momento adecuado atacarían a ella y a sus secuaces, la fiesta comenzaba a media noche y faltaban unas dos horas para empezar, para no ser obvios debían disfrazarse, ya que además de disimular se otra persona, la fiesta era de vestido de gala y un hermoso antifaz que haga juego con el vestido o traje, Lucy se coloco una peluca de color marrón oscuro largo, lentillas de color verde, y una antifaz dorado que hacia juego con su vestido rojo y dorado con zapatos de tacón; Natsu al verla le dijo que se veía hermosa por que era la verdad, el por su parte llevaba un traje de gala negro, corbata roja y un antifaz que hacia juego con su corbata.

Llego la hora, y fueron rumbo a la fiesta, era un salón grande y elegante, se encontraban muchas personas famosas en aquel lugar, justo a las 12.30 bajaría Sherry en la gran escalera como la anfitriona de la fiesta. Los dos por su parte intentaron adentrarse en el grupo para no parecer sospechosos. A las 12:30 bajo Sherry con un sensual vestido fucsia hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón, llevaba su cabello suelto y un poco recogido que le daba elegancia, su antifaz era blanco y hacia destacar sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso, como la sangre pensó Lucy.

El baile comenzó, y varios hombres invitaron a varias damas a bailar, Natsu tendió su mano hacia Lucy, y esta la agarro, fue a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar lentamente mirándose a los ojos.

La música rápido comenzó a sonar, y Natsu cambio de ritmo, haciendo confundir a Lucy quien no sabia bailar muy bien, Lucy asintió a con la cabeza, Ya era el momento, el plan era que Natsu invitara a Sherry a bailar, distrayéndola, para que luego la llevase hacia el rosal del patio del lugar, y allí completar la misión.

Natsu se separo rápidamente, busco a Sherry con la mirada y se encamino hacia ella.

¿Quiere bailar tan hermosa señorita?-le dijo de forma sensual Natsu.

Me encantaría-dijo sonriente Sherry.

Por su parte un chico de cabello blanco invito a Lucy a bailar, Natsu vio esa escena, y de alguno u otra manera sintió celos, La música rápida comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y de un momento a otro Natsu arrastraba bailando a Sherry hacia donde estaba Lucy, Sherry se abrazo a el bailando lentamente, y aprovecho ese instante para hacerle muecas a Lucy, sobre que estaba enfadado, ella no entendió el porque de su molestia, pero hizo muecas diciéndole que la llevara al rosal, este acepto y de inmediato invito a Sherry a pasear, ella acepto.

Luego de un rato, Lucy termino de Bailar con aquel chico, y se escapo sin que nadie la vea por atrás del lugar, alcanzando a Sherry y Natsu quienes estaban en el Rosal.

Se quito la peluca y las lentillas, alboroto su cabello y saco una pistola, pudo divisar a Natsu nervioso, Sherry se estaba acercando demasiado y antes de que uniera sus labios con los del pelirrosa, ella hizo su aparición.

Creo que ya se te acabo el tiempo Sherry Blendy-dijo Lucy mientras le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza.

¡Oh! Lucy querida, te esperaba –dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

Natsu, quien no entendía nada, solo se quedo mirando, al parecer estas raras se conocen-pensó Natsu.

Claro querida, esos días de escuela en el que nos llevábamos tan bien, ¿como era tu sobre nombre? Así... Huérfana violada-replico ella lentamente en las ultimas palabras.

¿Y cual era el tuyo? Asi… Zorra barata-replico Lucy con molestia.

Lucy Heartfilia, has crecido tanto, no pude creer en el instante que supe que la OAJ quiere mi cabeza, y mas aun cuando pude ver tu nombre, deseaba verte, y matarte-dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Matarme?, enserio ¿crees que puedas?-replico Lucy.

¡Streath y Ledash!, encárguense del chico, es una lastima que un chico como tu este con este huérfana estúpida-replico Sherry.

Estúpida Zorra –replico Lucy quien disparaba hacia Sherry, quien esquivaba fácilmente.

Creo que asi no puedo pelear-dijo mientras rompía su vestido dejando al descubierto un pequeña falda negra, y una camisa de tirantes rosa, sus piernas era cubiertas por una sexy malla negra que dejaba ver de mas.

Creo que yo tampoco-dijo Lucy mientras rompía su vestido y dejaba al descubierto una camisa hasta el pecho y unos shorts, y unos zapatos de tacón especiales de la OAJ.

Natsu quedo embobado, y continuo su pelea con los secuaces de Sherry.

Sherry fue la primera en atacar pateando la mano de Lucy para tirar su arma al suelo, luego Lucy agarro su pierna y la lanzo contra el suelo, Sherry se paro con una daga en su mano y se lanzo sobre Lucy, intentaba clavarle la daga en el ojos pero en un movimiento rápido solo le saco un rasguño en la mejilla, Lucy se volteo y ahora ella estaba arriba de Sherry pero esta le golpeo el estomago y se paro retrocediendo, ambas suspiraban un poco cansadas, Sherry corrió hacia ella y Lucy preparo un sencillo ataque, coloco sus manos en el suelo levanto sus pierna y justo cuando llegó Sherry el talón de sus zapatos la apuñalaron con el chuchillo que tiene e allí, y esta cayo al suelo sangrando.

Mi hermoso rostro esta lleno de sangre maldita, grito Sherry encabronada corriendo hacia Lucy quien le dio de nuevo una patada clavando el cuchillo en su estomago.

Lucy se acerco a ella y agarro su pistola y la apunto a su cabezo mientras que su pie estaba clavado en el estomago de ella.

A…guarda…n…o qui…ero mo…rir –decía débilmente Sherry.

Tú te los buscaste-dijo Lucy, y de un disparo La cabeza de Sherry voló en pedazos, con mucha sangre en el suelo.

Lucy fijo su vista a Natsu quien acabo don los secuaces de Sherry.

Completamos la misión juntos, Lushi-dijo el.

Es Lucy-replicó ella molesta.

Baa, olvídalo, volvamos a casa-dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

Completaron la misión exitosamente, aquí esta su paga-dijo Raters.

Buen trabajo Lucy-dijo una animada peliblanca.

¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mejilla Lucy?-pregunto Erza.

No te preocupes, solo un pequeño rasguño.

Pueden retirarse ya mocosas- dijo Raters sonriendo, lo cual los jóvenes le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Lucy, de nuevo sonriendo, que gran maravilla-pensó el, mientras veía a Lucy marcharse con el pelirosa.

¿Pasa algo maestro?-pregunto la albina.

No es nada, solo pensé en Lucy-contesto sonriente.

Erza asintió y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.


End file.
